


Day 2 Free

by Andromeda612



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable Marc Anciel, Angst, Bisexual Nathaniel Kurtzberg, But just a little, Caline Bustier has redemption, Fluff, Gay Marc Anciel, Getting Together, I hated to write salt!Natjaniel, Lila salt, M/M, Marc needs protection, Miraculous salt, Other universe's characters, Protective Alix Kubdel, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Protective Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Salt, They are not bad friends in this universe, class sugar, writer is sleep deprived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda612/pseuds/Andromeda612
Summary: This prompt is from another salt prompt on tumblr, I put a Marcaniel plot on it, also this is gonna be a 3 parts series, this is the main story, then a bonus with some Lila salt and last a little extra!You can check the prompt here: https://andromeda612.tumblr.com/post/627630854893617152/into-the-saltverse
Relationships: Marc Anciel & Alix Kubdel, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978378
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	Day 2 Free

“WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY BEST FRIEND?!” 

Alya’s shout could be heard in all the school, he is sure of it. Honestly he should be surprised but after almost a year of dealing with Hawk Moth’s threat and watching real heroes fight against magical villains, the actual situation just feels like a normal day in Paris. 

And what is the actual situation?

Well, they were in their classroom waiting for Miss Bustier, for once Marinette was on time, everybody was chatting among themselves, the only one missing was Lila— something about a trip for her charities— so he was by himself and he was very thankful for that. Don’t get him wrong, is not like he has something against Lila, is just she loves attention which means that most of the time she would be surrounded by her classmates, ergo there would be many people at their desk for his liking. The fact that Lila is a talkative person whose favorite topic of conversation is herself is kinda annoying too. So he appreciates the silence. 

Also, after the incident when Marinette was expelled he had grown a little suspicious about Lila, something was off there. And of course the fact that Marc seems to feel uncomfortable around her doesn’t help her case. At all. And no, is not a I-have-social-anxiety uncomfortable, it is a something-is-rubbing-me-the-wrong-way kind of uncomfortable, Marc never told him anything but he knows it, he is his best friend, the person who he spend most of his time with besides his family, he can read him like an open book, even if Marc never expressed his discomfort the few times he got to be around Lila Nathaniel was able to see it in his body language, in his eyes and in his silence. 

If Marc feels this way there must be something they haven't seen yet, because Marc has a kind of sixth sense with these things, also he trusts him. If his dear partner hasn’t told him anything yet maybe is because he has his own doubts — or maybe he feels unsure— but he doesn’t think that’s the reason, after all they came to a point in their relationship where they know they can tell the other everything with not fear of being judged but with the assurance of a friendly ear to hear, a shoulder to cry and if needed an advice to help. So maybe Marc is just still thinking about it. For now he will be aware of Lila but act as always. 

Well, he went off on a tangent. What was he talking about? Oh, right! Alya 's scream. 

They were in the classroom, his classmates were talking among themselves while he was camly drawing in his sketchbook, he was making the final details of a draw of Marc, the ravenette was sitting in the grass reading a book, an image that kept etched in his mind after their last hang out in the park. He was ready to add color when suddenly a flash blinded him, when he could see again he almost fell down his seat, just beside him was… him. 

Nathaniel was dumbstruck watching a perfect copy of him, it was an akuma out there? Neither of the artists could manage to say a word, staring intensely at each other. Hearing some sounds of exclamation and surprise they look at the rest of the room, becoming even more shocked to see that all of the other people in the classroom have a clone as well. 

At first it was kind of amazing and stunning— having perfect clones of you— and of course Alya was already taking out her cellphone to record and make an interview, the other Alya did the same. Apparently there was an akuma in their world that has the power to switch between dimensions and realities. Ladybug and Chat Noir were fighting them near the school and their classroom was shooted, next thing they knew is that they are here, the heroes or the akuma anywhere to be seen. ‘ _Hum, maybe their Ladybug can solve the other universe teens’ problem’._

Everything was fine… until Alya put an arm around Marinette and said something he couldn’t hear, probably she was just being nice with their other selves but it seemed that the other Alya didn’t like what she said or — judging by what she said next— didn’t like the fact that Alya was being friendly with Marinette… _her best friend_. 

“Oh, how is that you are still around that bitch?” The other Alya was loud — just as was their Alya when she was angry— the venom and disgust perfectly clear in her voice. And everybody— at least everybody that was not a clone— froze in shock. Alya is Marinette’s best friend and she would never refer to her bestie that way yet this other Alya seems ready to muder both, their and the other Marinette. 

What the actual hell? 

“WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY BEST FRIEND?” and that’s when Alya screams. 

And now things don’t seem fine. At all. Marinette is restraining Alya from attacking… well… Alya. And the other Alya is also being restrained, but for the other Nino and the other Marinette… She looks very _done_ with the world and that is kinda scary. In fact, she doesn’t look none the worse for being called that way by her supposed best friend, she even seems bored and pretty much irritated but not sad— that it was the expected reaction— .

Of course everybody is watching the comotion, and his classmates look as confused as he feels, the other universe’s classmates look kinda irritated too, most of them look as angry as the other Alya. The strange thing— yeah, even stranger than having a bunch of clones of themselves from another universe— is that every single glare of disgust or irritation is directed towards the other Marinette. The only exception is the other Adrien, he looks more… disappointed? which is equally strange to be honest. 

In front of him a fight is most likely to start. Why do the other classmates seem to dislike the other Marinette that much? Maybe she is not like their Marinette? But does that also mean that the others are not like themselves too? 

Ugh, he is starting to feel a headache. Maybe if he asks his other self he could get some answers. 

“Hey… uhm” God this is so awkward “Why do you guys seem to dislike your Marinette?” wow that sounded better on his mind. 

To his slight surprise the other Nathaniel scowled, as disgusted as the rest of the others classmates were. “She is a jealous bully, why on earth would we like her?” he is clearly annoyed, while he feels very taken back. _Marinette_ a **bully**? 

Some of the other classmates show their agreement and even say a thing or two as well. The other Marinette looks tired and irritated but it is clear she doesn’t care what they say, their Marinette on the other hand looks uncomfortable, worried and a little horrified. He doesn’t blame her, she is a peaceful person, knowing that in another universe she is some kind of bully must be shocking. 

That’s when the other Alya says something that makes him feel off. 

“Yeah, poor Lila has been nothing but nice to her, but this brat is just a jealous bitch with a rotten heart” those were heavy words, his classmates look horrified, the other classmates look angry and the other Marinette looks bored, but him? The moment Alya 2.0 said Lila’s name something just felt wrong and judging by the frown in Alix— his universe Alix— she was having similar thoughts. Like him, after Marinette’s expulsion she grew sceptical of Lila, Marc’s uneasiness towards her is also clear for the pink haired girl, Alix takes on account the writer’s unintentional judgment as well.

“Lila?!” Alya seems surprised, it is true that Marinette doesn’t like Lila, but she knows her best friend and she is not a bad person. “It has to be something wrong here, I know my girl and she is not a bully, not in this universe and not in any other” she states proudly and wraps an arm around Marinette, who seems very touched, the other Marinette to Nathaniel’s surprise is showing other feelings than annoyance and boredness, she seems shocked and… he could swear that for just one moment he saw sadness in her but it was too brief that he could just imagined it. 

The shock was quick gone too and now she just looks pissed. “I’m not but these mindless sheeps can’t bother verifying their facts” for what feels like the tenth time that morning everybody— everybody from his universe that’s it— froze in shock, Marinette just insulted all her classmates and the venom in her voice was crystal clear. She is not their Marinette but hearing who they know as a sweet girl with such ice in her voice is stunning. 

Of course Alya from the other universe gets angry and starts to scream and say some colorful vocabulary towards the bakers’ daughter. Adrien— this universe Adrien— intervens. “There has to be something wrong, Marinette is not a bad person, you all know her. Why would you think she is a jealous bully?” 

That’s when the hell breaks. 

“SHE IS JUST JEALOUS FOR HOW AMAZING LILA IS…” from there the other Alya started to list every awful thing that Marinette “did” to Lila. Some of them were very bad and so unlike Marinette, not even Chloe has been that low. The other Marinette doesn’t keep quiet, she defends herself, pretty well if he is being honest. 

Despite she stopped caring about her former friends a long time ago the other Marinette is not going to let those traitors bad mouth her like that, she still has her dignity and she is not going to be accused and do nothing, especially when they want to ruin her other self’s image who apparently has better friends than her, she is not going to lie, seeing how the Alya of this universe standed up for her other self made her sad and a little jealous— her Alya didn’t think twice to drop her under the bus— if this version of her can keep her friendships intact she will make sure of it. 

She defends herself not with rude words or screams like Alya 2.0 does with Lila, she uses common sense, logic and facts. Alya answers are the same as always ‘ _you are jealous, you are not who I thought, Lila said this, Lila said that’_. She knows there is no reason to try to convince her or her classmates but they are not her objective, the classmates from this universe are, the thoughtful expressions on their faces is all she needs to know that her goal was achieved. 

The people from this universe are watching the exchange like it was a tennis match, hearing the screams and accusations from the other Alya and the defense from the other Marinette. At first some of them seem unsure— all the things Alya 2.0 says are so unlike their Marinette— but that Marinette is not theirs, so since they are from another universe maybe that Marinette really is not as nice as theirs is. At least that is what they thought before the other Marinette started to defend herself. Because if they really pay attention to what is said, they can see that what the other Marinette is saying has logic, it makes sense, there is no solid proof for the other Alya’s claims but Marinette has facts on her side. The more they heard the more difficult it got for them to believe the other Alya’s words. 

When Rose— this universe Rose— tried to defend the other Marinette and asked why would she did all those things in the first place things just get heated— more than they already were— the other classmates started to yell about how mean their Marinette is or about how nice Lila is and all the things she does. Hearing it is quite unnerving because… most of the things they said simply make no sense, some claims have holes in them, others feel a little too exaggerate and the rest are plainly stupid _yet_ every single one of the other teens seem to believe them, and they defend them with nails and teeth. 

The other universe’s teens are trying to convince their other selves that Marinette is a bully and that their Marinette must be too. The more they say the more him and his classmates are getting annoyed, really! Those claims have no solid base! How do they believe in all the bullshit their Lila said to them?

That’s when it hit them. All of them. The first few claims the others talked about are the same as their Lila said, they believed them because there were already many famous and well connected people among them, what was one more? but then the claims of the others escalate to tales too ridiculous for being taken seriously. And the accusations against the other Marinette… they were lies, or at least are mere accusations that can’t be proven, actually the contrary— they can be disproven— . Is there something obviously happening between that Lila and the other Marinette... It could be? 

Well that would explain why Marc feels so uncomfortable near Lila. And they never checked the claims Lila said, did they?

Nathaniel shakes his head, it is obvious they need to talk after this mess is cleaned up. He looks at his other self, he doesn’t try to convince him like the others, he just sits there looking annoyed and sketches on his sketchbook. He is glad, maybe his other version is as idiot as his other classmates but at least is quiet. He decides to do the same and finally color his draw of Marc. 

The others keep discussing until Miss Bustier… and Miss Bustier come into the classroom. The one who Nathaniel assumes is their teacher looks quite disturbed while the other look as happy and cheery as their teacher usually does, the only reason of why he doesn’t thought that one was their teacher is because as soon as they enter the room the cheery one scolded Marinette about how she is supposed to give an example and keep the peace among her classmates, like it was her job and not the teacher’s. His classmates and their Miss Bustier look shocked and disgusted, he feels that way too. 

After the intervention of their teacher, the morning went as normal as could be. They had their lessons and since the incident happened after lunch those were the last they would receive that day. Finally the bell rang and they were free… almost. Since their other selves didn’t know what to do until Ladybug and Chat Noir defeated the akuma they decided to follow them. 

So, now Alix, Marinette, Rose, Juleka and him are going to the art room with their other selves who are quiet, except for the other Marinette who was talking with their Marinette. The other selves seem not happy about her going at the same place as them, well, he doesn’t care, they are idiots, he even feels a little ashamed for his other self. 

As they get closer to room 33 the artist wonders how Marc would react to their clones, or if the writer himself has one too.

❈•≫────≪•◦ ⚜ ◦•≫────≪•❈

Marinette is stunned as she hears her other self talk about how it is in her world. In her world Lila made good on her threat and turned her friends against her— making them believe she was some jealous bully— and making her an outcast. If the scene in the classroom was anything to go by, she can make an idea about how bad it was. She can’t help the sadness in her, she did feel a little scared when Lila threatened her in the bathroom but she had faith in her friends, that faith wobbled a little during her expulsion but after everything was cleaned up her friends had made up to her, so far they have proven worth of her faith, however, the girl in front of her, this version of herself was so easily abandoned by her supposed friends, by her supposed best friend and for what? For some shiny words from a girl they barely know in comparison with the friend they have known for years. She can’t help but feel hurt for her. 

Seeing this the other Marinette gives the noirette a reassuring smile, she knows she is feeling bad and she can’t blame her (herself?) it did hurt the first days, the people she thought were her friends— people she thought cared about her as much as she cared about them— just threw her like an old toy, they believe the worst of her— even when she was always there for them— but she learned that if that was the case then they were never her friends in the first place— they were not worth her tears nor her thoughts— she stopped caring for them, she tried to save them but they didn’t listen, is not her problem anymore and she had never felt so free before. She makes her other self know that despite it being a bitter pill to swallow she is fine now. 

“Hey, it’s ok, yeah it sucked at the beginning but I understood that if they were able to abandon me that easily then they were not real friends, they were not worth my time or my care anymore, and it’s fine. Tho, I have to admit it hurt a little when I saw your Alya defending you, after all she was my best friend and it made me wonder why was different with me, I don't think I’ll know that answer but, you know what? I’m happy to know that at least in one universe my friendships are real” Marinette— the one from this universe— smiles at that, her other self sounds so mature, though what is important, she sounds genuinely happy and at peace. She still feels bad— it **is** a hard pill to swallow— but she is calmer to know that she is not broken. 

They get to the art room and everybody goes to their workplace, even the other universe’s teens. Once in their table the other Marinette gives her a more relaxed smile. “Also is not like I’m completely alone at school” 

“Really?” she asks, glad to see that the other Marinette has some people on her side. 

“Yep, for starters Kagami and Luka have my back, they were never fooled by Lila. Tho, Luka’s and Juleka’s relationship got tense” Marinette flinched a little, she knows how much the siblings care about each other, she can’t imagine how hard it must be for both of them in that world “and Kagami doesn’t talk to Adrien anymore” the other bluenette scoff at that “not that I can blame her” that take her back, and her face must have shown it since the other pigtailed girl is quick to explain. 

“Since pretty much things are not the same her than in my universe I’ll assume that your Adrien is still the wonderful guy I thought he was” the girl makes a pause to let the other process her words, after a confirming nod she continues “Well, in my world he is not, he is just a spineless coward that doesn’t know how to organize his priorities, he is more concerned about my tormentors’ feelings than mines, her supposed friend, he gets mad at me everytime I defend myself and even blame me for my actual situation with the class” The other Marinette sounds bitter and angry, Marinette for her part is horrified— that doesn’t sound anything like Adrien— but again, in that world many things are not as she knows them. 

“I lost any feeling for him a long time ago. By the way, there is also one of your two new best friends, Felix!” That is another thing that surprises her. 

“Felix? Like in Adrien’s cousin Felix?” she falters dumbfounded.

“Yes! I know, I would be as surprised as you but when you get know him he is really a nice person” 

“But how? He doesn’t live in London?” 

“Between the things that are different from my world is the fact that Felix is not in your class, after a month or so after Lila’s minions ended up officially their friendship with me” Marinette flinch a little at that “Felix came to Miss Bustier’s class, her mother has an important business here so they came to Paris to live and Felix was enrolled in the same school and class as Adrien, of course Lila tried to charm him but he saw easily her true colors and didn’t hesitate to make her know he didn’t fall for her bullshit” the other Marinette laughs and she seems so relaxed and happy that not even the glares from the other classmates can bring down her mood. 

“Of course anybody believed him and Lila made him an outcast as well, is funny being around him, I don’t know how the Felix from this world is but let me give you an advice: If you get a chance give him another opportunity, he may surprise you” 

Marinette smiles agreeing with the advice, maybe the Felix from her world is as nice as the one from the other Marinette’s “It seems that you two are good friends”

“As I said he is one of my two new best friends, I’m even his wingwoman” the other girl winks at her, a playful tone in her voice. She wanted to ask who was her friend's interest but the other Marinette continued talking. 

“But they are not the only ones, you see, in school Miss Bustier’s class— sans Adrien, Felix and me of course— is the only one that believes Lila, so I still have some friends from other classes, the closest are Auroe, Mirelle and” suddenly her demeanor changes, from playfully and happy to one more sad “and my other new best friend” her smile is sad and her eyes shows a sligh sorrow. Curiosity and concern take over Marinette. 

“Who are they?” The other Marinette sighs and is about to answer when a soft and shy voice is heard in the room. 

“Hi, guys!” Every head turns to the door and they see Marc standing there, a sweet smile in his face that quickly turns into a confused expression at seeing two of each of his friends in the room. 

Marc was happily getting to the room 33 ready to spend a noon with his friends, he is smiling thinking about all his new ideas for his and Nathaniel’s comic— imagining what the artist would think about it— once at the door he greets everybody just to freeze in his place at the sight in from of him. There are exact clones of his friends— all of them are watching him— he suddenly feels very self conscious and has to fight the urge to put on his hood. 

“I-is there another akuma?” he manages to trail off. Who he assumes are the clones come back to their own works while the others plus Marinette’s clone stand up and come to him. They explain to him everything, about the akuma in the other world and about the fight they had earlier, just like them Marc was horrified and shocked about the things they told him. 

Marinette is one of the kindest persons he knows and they are supposed to be her friends. How is that everybody in that other world believed Lila? He has had this strange feeling about her since the first time he got to “interact” with her, something just felt off about her but since he doesn’t know much about the girl he never said anything. Maybe he should talk about this with Nathaniel, Alix and Marinette, they are his best friends— slash crush in Nathaniel’s case— because after this that feeling just got stronger. 

He wonders if his other self from that universe is an idiot as well but restrains from asking, he doesn’t want to know. They finish to explain him and can feel the eyes of the others in them, Marc is not sure if it is because of his social anxiety but he could swear they were looking _at him._

Knowing that there is nothing to do than wait for the akuma to show up and be beaten up by the heroes they decide to work on their projects and try to ignore the slight tension in the room. While he makes his way with Nathaniel to their usual table he could see the other Marinette watching him from the corner of his eye, he turns and is meet with blue eyes, he smiles at her and waves shyly, her eyes soften and returns the smile but hers is sad, he wonders why— she didn’t seem very affected by her classmates treatment— before he could think more about it he and Nathaniel are in their desk, maybe he can talk to her later, for now there is a comic they need to make. 

While he shows Nathaniel his new ideas he can feel the eyes of the other Nathaniel burning his skull, he wonders why but a dread feeling sinks in him and decides against asking or making a comment, too afraid of the answers for some reason. Besides him Nathaniel also notices the glare his other self is sending _his dear_ partner. He doesn’t like it. Not a bit. Is the same kind of glare that assholes send the writer just because they think they have the right to mess with him just because Marc is different and shy. In the classroom he didn’t feel as horrified of his other self as his other friends do, the other Nathaniel much like him keeps to himself most of the time, he doesn’t bother him so he doesn’t think much about him but now… that glare is making him feel worried, they are still friends in the other world, don’t they? His counterpart is as hopelessly in love with his writer as he is with his, right? 

Without them knowing the other Alix is also giving the writer glares from time to time, the Alix from this universe notices as well, a dread feeling making its way through her guts, she doesn’t like it, for some reason she knows something bad is about to happen. 

From their desk the Marinettes also notice, the other Marinette never took off his glance from the writer so she is aware of the glares the skater and the redhead from her world were sending him, a growl escapes her throat making the Marinette from this universe to look at her questioningly, she doesn’t say anything, she is frowning and Marinette follows her line of vision finally understanding why she looks so angry, she doesn’t like those glares either, a dread feeling forming in her. 

Juleka and Rose— from both worlds— seem to notice the growing tension and direct their eyes towards the desk when the comic duo— plus the other Nathaniel— are sitting at. The pair from the other world seem uninterested and go back to their works. The ones from this universe catch up with the uneasiness in the atmosphere. 

Everything is deadly quiet except for the weak sound of Marc’s voice explaining Nathaniel his ideas for their next issue, his voice is barely a whisper. The room remains that way for some seconds before the other Nathaniel decides to open his stupid mouth. 

“Why are you still working on the comic with him?” the other redhead spats, disgust filling his voice. 

The room goes completely silent. The other universe’s art kids look annoyed while the ones from this universe look both shocked and worried, a concern feeling making their spines shake. Nathaniel and Marc are the comic duo, more than that — even when the artists themselves are oblivious at the other’s feelings— the two of them working together, being together has become like a new natural rule, a law that simply exists and everybody just approve it, like breathing or agreeing that killing someone will leave you in jail. The thought that in another universe this rule doesn’t apply sends shivers through them. 

Marc can’t help but flinch at the tone in the other artist’s voice, is a tone that he just heard one time— directed to him that it is— and it was the day he became Reverser. He felt so heartbroken that day, his crush wasn’t as big as is now, but still the person he admired so much just snapped angrily at him and ripped his journal— and his feelings with it— he is glad that at the end they sorted things out but he was sure that he never wanted to hear that tone directed towards him again. However, now he is hearing it, even when he knows that that one is not his Nathaniel he can’t help but feel uncomfortable, sad and wanting to hide. 

A sad thought crosses his mind, the Marc from that universe is hated by that Nathaniel? 

Nathaniel for his part is trying to maintain his cool. He doesn’t like the tone or the way his other self asked that question, it was bad enough that this other version of himself was as stupid as the others for believing the other Lila and tretated the other Marinette in such a horrible way— even when his counterpart didn’t seem to be as active in the anti Marinette campain as the others— he had decided to just ignore him but this? This is something he can’t ignore. He didn’t miss the way Marc flinched at the redhead question and he could feel his blood boil. 

His feelings aside, Marc is one of the best persons he knows, he is caring and kind, patient and forgetful— sometimes he thinks Marc is too nice for his own good— even before acknowledging his true feelings for the writer he had made his duty to always take his back, to protect him, not just because is what a good friend do— and that Marc does the same for him— but because if someone really deserves to have good friends who would care for him is Marc. 

So he is not going to tolerate anyone making him feel bad or uncomfortable, no one upsets Marc on his watch, not even some idiotic version of himsefl from another universe. 

"What do you mean? He is my partner and my BEST friend, of course I’m working with him!" he states firmly, his cold glare daring the other to say something. 

Is such a shame that the other Nathaniel is a dumbass. 

He scoffs and crosses his arms over his chest. “I broke our partnership long time ago, you should do the same” 

“YOU DID WHAT?” Nathaniel can’t help the scream, he heard it right? The other him broke his partnership— and with that his friendship— with his Marc?? It could be that this version of himself never fell in love with his writer like him but even if it was the case, they are supposed to be friends, best friends! Why would the other Nathaniel do that? 

The others— the ones from this universe— are shocked as well, all of them know how close the comic duo are, they know about their feelings for each other— Marinette though that even if the other Nathaniel also abandoned her other self the other things would remain the same than in her universe, meaning he was still in love with the other universe’s Marc— apparently those feelings, that relationship doesn’t exist in that world. 

Marinette turns to see her other self for answers, and she is met with a frown and fury emanating from the other girl, who is looking at the other Nathaniel with such hate that she unconsciously starts to look for an akuma. 

The other Nathaniel gives Marc a condecendent look, making him shrug his head, the Nathaniel from this universe growls under his breath at that.

“Well, Lila was right I deserve a better writer, he just was a burden for my career and I bet he is a burden for yours"

After hearing that Marc just looks down fidgeting with his hands and feeling lost and hurt, this is not his best friend— he knows it— but his anxiety decides to step in and mess with his mind and his already shaken heart. He has had that kind of thoughts before— _maybe he was not good enough, his writing was dull, Nathaniel just pitied him—_. He didn’t want them, they just appeared and stayed until he managed to shut them down. With time it got easier, he just needed to remember the sincere smile Nathaniel has just for him, the care in his eyes when he asked if he was okay, the thoughts eventually stopped, he doesn’t remember the last time he had them.

But hearing his worst fear— Nathaniel getting bored of him, discovering that he was not worth it— from Nathaniel’s voice— even when it was not his Nathaniel— triggered some bad memories to him, all his insecurities screaming in his head. He can feel the tears already forming in his eyes. 

His best friend on the other hand is feeling his blood boiling and his heart sink, his face morphs in a horrified expression, how could the other him think that and even having the _nerve_ to tell him to do the same with **his** Marc! He turns to see his beloved friend and what he sees makes him freeze, for one moment his anger is forgotten. 

Marc's expression is one he just saw one time— him being the cause of that— the day Marc was akumatized. Marc was very fast to forgive him, it took weeks for him to forgive himself— and he could do it because the writer himself asked him too, otherwise he is sure he would still feel guilty— and seeing that brokenhearted expression again in his face makes all the hot on his veins drop, a cold and crude fury taking its place. **How dare he?**

"What. Did. You. Say?" His tone is calm and barely a whisper, however his friends can tell how furious he is. Hearing that tone in his voice makes Marc look up at his best friend, seeing his angry expression. All his insecurities and anxious thoughts vanish like pressing a button and instead worry makes its way in him, he knows how impulsive the artist is when he is angry. 

The other Nathaniel doesn’t have the time to answer because the furious artist simply snaps. 

"WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

The other universe’s teens flinch at the outburst. The girls from this universe know that this is getting serious. Nathaniel raises his voice when he is angry, sure, but he hardly screams like that, also he just swore _in front of Marc_ . Not matter how angry he is, if Marc is present he tries to not swear— yeah, he is protective like that— the fact the he swore in front of him, in front of his _angel_ — the cute nickname he has for Marc and which the girls know about— means that he is bloodthirsty angry. They can’t blame him, they know how much Marc means to him and after hearing those things! They are angry too— Rose looks ready to punch someone— Marc is their friend and the last person to deserve being treated like that. 

The girls from this universe and Marc look around for any dark butterfly, just in case. 

The other Nathaniel recovers from the shock and gets angry as well, he was just trying to help his other self, why does he get so mad about it? He should be thanking him! 

“What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with **you**?!” he barks. “I’m just trying to help you, I bet he is just the same as the Marc from my universe and just like Marinette he is not what we thought, believe me, you don’t want to be his friend” 

Marc lowers his gaze again and sinks into his seat. It takes all of Nathaniel’s will to not just jump from his chair and punch the other’s face. “Don’t you dare to keep talking, you don’t know absolutely nothing about me or him, you also don’t know nothing about the Marc from your universe if you just threw him away like that” 

The other universe’s Nathaniel snorts and talks back “Well, from what I can see is you who doesn't know him! Me on the other hand could see who the one I called friend truly is, after all he sided with a bully” while saying that he sends a dirty look to the other Marinette. Marc looks up again and turns his gaze where the Marinettes are. 

Marinette— the one from this universe— is suprised, she looks over Marc and then to her other self, she is fuming, when she turns to meet her eyes her face changes and shows sadness, she holds the other’s gaze a silent question written in her blue eyes. It just takes some seconds and the other girl nods confirming her suspicion, her other new best friend— the person who she is sad for— is the other Marc, the one that was abandoned by the other Nathaniel. 

Realization strikes her, she can understand why the other Marinette looked so sad while talking about him, after all the fact that for the other Nathaniel Marc’s friendship means nothing doesn’t mean is the same for the other Marc. Her heart breaks a little, if the other Marc is as in love with the artist as hers is… she can’t imagine how hurt he must has felt when his Nathaniel left him— even if he didn’t was in love, they are supposed to be best friends and Nathaniel was pretty much Marc’s first friend besides her— if the Marc from that universe is the same as her Marc— and she has a feeling that he is— then she knows that he really didn’t deserve that. Now she can understand the hate in the other Marinette’s eyes too. 

The other Marinette gives Marc a soft glance, in the short time she got to talk to him she could tell he is as kind and sweet as his Marc, that's why she doesn’t even try to hide her fury as she sent daggers at the other Nathaniel who is again talking to this universe’s redhead. 

“That’s why I cut all my ties with him. It is not like I need him anyway, Lila read the comic and she said the story was dull and predictable, she knows a famous writer and promised to introduce us, besides don’t tell me that his anxiety is not a trouble? How can I work with someone that has mind problems and is afraid to talk to people?” 

As every word goes out his mouth Nathaniel’s patience gets thinner, he is saying that he _abandoned_ his Marc because of Lila?! and even has the audacity to use his anxiety as an excuse! Seeing the clear self doubt in Marc’s face makes his fury rise— yes, it is possible, it is a miracle that he is not a villain now— he can’t, he doesn’t want to imagine what the other Marc had to go through with the idiot in front of him. 

“So let me get this straight” he growls, looking at his other self dead in the eyes “you abandoned your supposed friend because you believed the word of a girl you barely know, a girl who made claims without proof?” before the other could answer the artist keeps talking. 

“I mean, did Lila really read the comic?... You know? That doesn’t matter. I'm sure she wouldn’t recognize a good story even if it hits her on the face!” the other redhead wanted to retort but Nathaniel slams his hands on the desk and gets up, an ice cold glare in his eyes “I’m not done yet”

“You don’t know absolutely a shit about _my_ Marc” if he processed what he said he doesn’t show it, too angered to care about his words, Marc for his part can’t help the slight blush that creps on his cheeks at hearing _my Marc_. 

“He is the most caring and kindest person I know, he is sweet, patient, smart, funny and understanding, he is too nice for his own good, that’s why I know for a fact that he would never side with a bully nor he is a bad person” Marc cheeks are a noticeable pink now, the other people in the room is watching in awe, incapable of interfering. 

“Also, he is a very talented writer, his stories are amazing, I love them and if you worked with him you did too, don’t try to denied it” Nathaniel’s glare is too intense that the other artist doesn’t dare to “the fact that you believe a liar over something you already know just shows that YOU are the one who is an horrible friend, Marc is the one who benefits from being away from you” he points an accusing finger at the other redhead, who once more doesn’t have time to retort. 

“And you really used his anxiety as an excuse? First of all, he can’t help it but that doesn’t stops him, yes it may makes things difficult for him, but he always stands up and moves on” he glances over Marc— which face is even redder— his eyes soften and his voice gets a gentle tone “He is the strongest person I know” the cold fury and anger returns to him as he looks again at his other self. 

“His anxiety has never been a problem, it even got better with time and I’m so proud of him. I may not know the Marc from your universe but if he was able to see through Lila’s lies and stuck with Marinette then he is not different from my Marc, because he is smart and he knows what loyalty means, he IS a good friend, not like others” he sends the other universe’s teens a dirty glare, and then looks towards the other Marinette, who looks equally touched and angry “Am I right?” 

Noticing that she was addressed, the other Marinette doesn’t think twice to defend her best friend “Yes you are right, unlike all of them Marc did take his time to hear my side of the story, he gave me the benefit of the doubt because he knows me, he fact checked and found the truth by himself, also all you said about your Marc is exactly the same with mine, you are right, is Marc the one who is better without him” her voice is firm with fury barely contained, but a proud gleam in her eyes as she talks about her friend. 

Nathaniel returns his attention to the other artist “You!” he points his finger at him again “Were a fool for abandoning such an amazing person like that, but I’m not, so… if you know what is better you would shut up and leave Marc and my other friends alone, get it?” his voice is dangerous and his glare makes it clear he is deadly serious. He is about to turn to check on Marc, who is as red as his hoodie but relieved and happy, his insecurities and fears long forgotten as Nathaniel, _his_ Nathaniel defended him— and the other Marc too— his heart feels light and he can breathe with peace again. Until… 

The other Nathaniel fastly gets over the stupor and decides to open his mouth, remember! he is stupid! 

“Lila said…” he doesn’t have the chance to finish that sentence because Nathaniel finally loses the few control he had. He warned him!

“THAT’S IT, I’M KILLING HIM '' he might have had success with it if not were for Marc, who hugs him from the back holding him in place, restraining him from beating up the idiot version of himself. 

“Nath no! This is not the solution” Marc tries to reason with him to no avail, the artist has had enough! 

“I’m not letting this asshole treating you like that” 

They struggle while the other Nathaniel janks away from the angered redhead. In the background things also got out of hand. Marinette is also restraining her other self from beating up the other Nathaniel. Though she seems tempted to let her go, after all Marc is one of her best friends too, hearing someone else talking bad about him makes her blood boil… but she is a hero and so is the other “You heard him, this is not the solution” 

“He may be right but you don’t have any idea of how long I wanted to punch that asshole in the face” as soon as the words ‘I’m killing him’ left Nathaniel’s mouth she didn’t think twice and jumped ready to help him murder the other artist, she has been so furious the day she found her Marc alone crying and curled up in the locker room— the day Nathaniel abandoned him— she took him to her house and they had a sleepover, the writer cried his eyes and his heart out that night, holding to her like a lifeline he looked so heartbroken— it was a miracle Hawk Moth didn’t akumatized him— she really wanted to go physical against Lila and against the redhead but as the Nathaniel from this universe said, Marc is too nice for his own good, he pleaded to her to leave the things in peace, so she did, just for her Marc’s calm sake, but her Marc is not here— they are in another fucking universe— even the other version of that idiot wants to hit the shit out of him, _so fuck it,_ she wants some retaliation for her sweet friend. 

Rose and Juleka also have to restrain Alix from beating up the other Nathaniel, Marc is her best friend as well and the sweetest person she knows, hearing all the bullshit the moron said about him makes her as bloodthirsty as her redhead best friend. The girlfriends also seem very tempted to let the skater go, Marc is nothing but kind and talented, he is an amazing friend and a wonderful person, they know how hard his anxiety makes things for him, being treated like that is the least thing he deserves. 

Rose and Juleka from the other universe also have to restrain their Alix, after all the pink haired girl wants to defend her best friend. 

When it seems that Nathaniel is about to break free from Marc’s hold they hear a commotion outside the room. They keep still and hear some screams, they rush outside the art room to investigate, is the akuma— confirmed by the other universe’s teens— they run and try to go into safety, the Marinettes fly to transform, and Nathaniel takes Marc’s hand in his and runs, as far as he can from the akuma and as far as he can from the other Nathaniel. 

Marc just lets himself be dragged by his friend through the city. They run until they stop in front of the writer’s house, Marc doesn’t waste time and opens the door, once they are inside they catch up their breaths. 

With his breath back to normal Nathaniel doesn't think twice and hugs Marc tightly, holding him as close as he can, the writer freezes for a brief moment and Nathaniel’s voice fills the silence. 

“Please, Marc! Don’t let what he said get to you, I meant what I said in the art room, you are a wonderful person and you are the best that has happened to me, please don’t believe that I would ever think like that!” His voice sounds so desperate that Marc can’t bring himself to consider that line of thought anymore, he returns the hug with the same energy, hiding his face in the crook of Nathaniel’s neck. He lets himself melt in the warm embrace for some seconds before resting his chin on the artist’s shoulder, it’s his turn to talk. 

“It’s ok Nath, I know now that you would never do. I’m not going to lie, at first I felt sad, what he said made my insecurities return” he feels the other grasp tighten around his frame “but.. you defended me, Nath, and also defended the other Marc, all my insecurities were gone with every word you said to stand up for me. Yes I’m still sad for the other version of me that was so easy abandoned but I’m also happy and grateful for living in this universe, with you, with **my** Nathaniel who would never do that to me” 

Nathaniel blushes at hearing ‘my Nathaniel’ and it just gets darker when he remembers that he called Marc his at the art room. They stay like that for a while, just holding each other and hearing the calm breath of the other. 

Still, there is something bothering Nathaniel, yeah, he is pretty sure Marc is not going to feel worried about this but… the things his other self said, it made him thinks that he has never had feelings for his writer, the mere thought of not loving Marc makes him feel so empty, thinking about a life without Marc just feels so wrong and hurtful. 

The thought of Marc even considering the idea of him hating him or leaving him sends shivers through his spine making his heart clench. He still has the need to assure Marc that he would never even think of leaving him. He gets an idea. 

He is going to confess his feelings. 

He was scared of doing it before, not because Marc would hate him or something like that— the writer cherish their friendship as much as he does— or because he thought it was plainly impossible to have a chance— Marc had came out as gay for them (the art club) some months ago—.

No, he was scared of a rejection, not because Marc would stop talking to him or because things would be different between them, they treasured their relationship too much for allowing that. He feared rejection for the simple fact of his feeling not being returned, because he doesn’t have a simple crush on Marc, he fell for him, he is utterly and purely in love with him and the thought of Marc not feeling the same was just painful, even knowing their friendship would remain the same. 

However, after today he found something worse than that. 

If Marc knows about his feelings it would be crystal clear for him that in the artist head the idea of abandoning him is impossible. He is going to do it, he doesn’t have any doubts— he even feels sure of it— because the thought of Marc ever thinking that he would abandon him scares him more than a rejection. 

“Marc” Nathaniel addresses him, the writer makes a noise letting him know he is hearing. The artist takes a deep breath and pulls away, not entirely breaking the hug but enough to see the writer's face. 

He stares at the green, gentle eyes and smiles, one of his hands cups Marc’s cheek and he lets himself delight in the blush slowly spreading on the shy boy’s face. 

“Is impossible for me to abandon you” Marc's face softens. 

“Nath, it’s ok, I know…”

“No, please let me finish” the ravenette seems confused but nods nonetheless. 

“Is impossible for me to abandon you because… because I- I love you, Marc, I have for a while” his voice is softer than any other time, the green eyes widen. Is he dreaming? Nathaniel just said what he thinks he said? 

“If you ask me, I can’t tell since when, I just know I’ve had feelings for you for a long time but was I too dense to notice it, but when I did everything just made sense. At first I only felt friendship but someday I just started to notice how cute you are, how charming your shyness is, one day I just decided that even when I know about your flaws you were still perfect for me, you wouldn’t leave my mind no matter how much I tried to, then I finally got the epiphany, I have feelings for you. It started small and it grew everyday, everytime we worked on our comic together, everytime you smiled at me, everytime you put your trust in me, I just fell a little more each time. I’m in love with you Marc, that’s why the mere thought of leaving you hurts, so please never think that, also I’ll understand if you don’t feel the same, is just... I really wanted you to know” he gives the writer a sincere smile, his hand still cupping his cheeks while his thumb gently strokes the soft skin. 

Marc is speechless, his face red, he can’t believe this is happening, but it is! And he is so happy right now that he can’t control the tears forming on his eyes nor the little sob that escaped his throat. Though it seems Nathaniel misunderstood his reaction as he can see him panicking. 

“Marc! Please don’t cry, I’m so sorry, I thought…” His rambling is fastly interrupted by the beautiful smile that the ravenette gives him, it is so bright he is sure he could get blind. Watching tears rolling down his cheeks yet the pure bliss showed on his face. It could be? 

“I love you too, Nathaniel. I’ve for a long time” his voice is a little trembling yet confident and so full of love, it is the artist's turn to be shocked. Is this real? Is Marc actually returning his feelings? 

“Actually…” his voice becomes a little more quiet and the writer seems a little embarrassed as his face gets a darker shade of red “I already had a small crush on you before we met” the cyan eyes widened in shock, he was not expecting that. The shy boy lowers his gaze but Nathaniel gently lifts his chin, so he can see those lovely eyes. Marc gives a shy smile before explaining. 

“I found your drawings on the school website and one day I discovered you were the artist behind the art that inspired me so much, Marinette was the one that showed me and when I saw you I… I t.thought you were cute” if it is possible Marc’s face gets even redder, Nathaniel can feel warm spread on his cheeks too but he is not complaining. 

“I-it was something small, a celebrity crush if you want to call it that. Then we met and we became friends, I got to spend time with you, to know you better and the tiny crush grew, slowly it became something bigger and deeper. Soon I realized I had fallen for you, everytime we hung out together, every time you made me laugh, everytime we got a little closer I just kept falling for you. I’m in love with you, Nathaniel, with all your flaws and virtues and knowing that you feel the same makes me really happy” 

Nathaniel also gets speechless, so instead of saying something he just smiles wide and bright, he kisses Marc’s forehead and pulls him into another hug. The comic duo hold each other again, close, tightly and laugh feeling happier than ever before, they stay like that for a moment before Marc pulls apart— not breaking the hug but still watching at Nathaniel’s handsome face— “Does this mean we are…” he trails off still a little nervous “boyfriends?” Nathaniel finished for him. 

“Yeah, do you want me to be your boyfriend?” he asks, an adoring gleam in his emerald eyes. 

“Yes, I would love to” Nathaniel answers, feeling the most lucky and happiest boy in this and in other universes. 

Both of them are smiling lovingly, getting lost in the other’s eyes. Nathaniel gets closer, his hands cupping Marc’s face, his eyes fall on Marc’s pink lips. “Can I?” knowing what his _boyfriend_ means Marc closes his eyes and leans forward, his hands tangling in Nathaniel’s red locks as their lips meet. 

Their first kiss is… kinda clumsy actually, neither of them has experience in kissing or dating, they are just pressing their mouths together, but for them that is perfect, is a small contact but it says so much, Marc’s lips are as soft as Nathaniel always imagined, Nathaniel’s lips feels warm against Marc’s. It’s ok if they don’t know what to do, they have time to learn **together**. 

They break apart, love struck expression in both faces, Marc leans again to rub their noses together in a eskimo kiss. It takes everything in Nathaniel to not _melt_ at how adorable his _boyfriend_ is. 

That’s when they see Ladybug's cure rushing all over the place. They smile knowing that the mess from the akuma is cleaned, meaning no more idiotic versions of their friends out there. 

They go out the house towards the school to take their things that were left at the art room before the akuma attack, they walk hand in hand, feeling happy and complete, because they are together now and they know— they feel deep down— that there is no force that would break them apart, not in this universe and not in any other.


End file.
